


Missing Person

by Nocturna8896



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturna8896/pseuds/Nocturna8896
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes goes missing and Sherlock is on the case</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“once upon a time there lived a Sherlock, and he lived in london with his boyfriend John. They were a strange pair but they were also perfect for each other...”

Sherlock looked up from what he was reading. John had just come in through the front door of their flat at 221b baker st.  
“Another fanfic where we are together,” said John in a very monotone voice.  
“Precisely,” Sherlock looked back down at the laptop he was using. It was John’s, his laptop was way to far away.   
“Another one,” John looked over at his commandeered computer. “You do know your laptop is on the coffee table.”   
“Yours was on the couch,” Sherlock retorted, he was now lying down on said couch.   
“How many times do I have to change the password before you are unable to guess it?” Now a cup of hot tea was in John’s hand.  
“I don’t know but ‘Irene Adler’ took me at least half a minute.” Sherlock was smug about this last remark, “you’re getting better.”  
John smiled and sipped his tea. “Any new cases from Lestrade?” He asked casually.  
“DO you think I’d be reading this fan fiction if there were?”   
“Depends on weather you found them interesting,” Dr. Watson pointed out.   
“It wasn’t interesting, boring, not worth my time...” He turned back to the computer.   
At least he’s not shooting the walls again, John was pretty sure Mrs. Hutson the land lady was happy about this as well. Their dear little Sherly had shot up the walls far to many times when he was board.   
There was a knock at the door of their flat, “Come in,” yelled Sherlock in a very uninterested tone.  
Lestrade walked in. “You need my help on that murder don’t you,” Sherlock was still obviously board. “I already told you it was a waste of my ability and skill. I refuse to participate.” He looked back down at the fan fiction he was reading.  
“Not the murder,” Lestrade started. “Someones gone missing, someone important...”   
“Who,” Sherlock was now interested but was still keeping the facade of boredom. John could tell.   
Lestrade continued, “Mycroft Holmes.”  
“Probably gone fishing or something, isn’t that what he does.”   
“No he is completely off the grid, no one knows where he is.”  
“Anyone else go missing?” Sherlock’s facade was deteriorating.  
“We don’t know...”   
“Get me a list!” Sherlock said. “I want to know who went missing and when.”  
Lestrade smiled, “I’ll get on that then.” As he walked towards the door he knew, Sherlock Holmes was on the case.


	2. Chapter 2

Scotland yard had already checked Mycroft’s house, his co-workers, and everyone who had ever threatened him in the corse of his life. even little jimmy who had bullied Mycroft Holmes for being so smart in the second grade. They had tried not to have Sherlock involved for reasons that were undisclosed at this point. obviously this approach had failed, so Sherlock was very literally their only hope.  
Sherlock knew that this was a planned hit, this kidnapping had to have been done from the inside. someone very close to Mycroft, like a body guard. Although Mycroft was many times less socially awkward than his little brother, it didn’t mean that he was a social person at all. He didn’t have many friends, mostly he just worked and kidnapped John Watson.   
After days and days of searching through materials and evidence, Mycroft’s disappearance started to show in many organizations he ran. an obscurer one even collapsed. Of corse this was not known to Scotland Yard, or even Sherlock himself. Mycroft had gone to a lot of trouble to keep this one secret. It could just disappear all together with out being missed. 

“This was the target.” Sherlock said to John one day, about a week after accepting the case. “Mycroft was so important to the fabric of the government... thats why they took him.”   
“But does anyone else know that he runs everything from behind the scenes?” Asked John, he had a nice cup of tea in his hands and had been nursing it for the past couple of minutes.  
“Right John, who else knew?” the facts were scrambling together, they made no deductive sense at all it was like someone had tailored a crime to confuse him. Did this have to do with him? Sherlock? Or was it a crime for the Holmes family? Sherlock was really, almost out of ideas.   
Mycroft was taken by someone who knew what they were doing... the thought shook Sherlock, Moriarty was dead, was there another Moriarty? someone seeking revenge?  
“I need a phone, pass me your phone,” Sherlock motioned to John. Little did he know that John was long gone, out shopping for groceries that didn’t include severed human limbs (Sherlock had recently collected another human head). 

John never came back from shopping, never. He was gone...

 

Inspector Lestrade was stumped. two kidnappings that both had to do with his ‘friend’ Sherlock Holmes. he was about to open the door to the flat 221 b baker street when an old lady opened it for him.   
“Have you seen John Watson?” Mrs. Hudson seemed worried. “I haven’t seen him for days, Sherlock said not to worry but after two days I thought I better phone you.”  
“You did the right thing,” the Inspector was now worried as well. He said not to worry, Lestrade mulled over the thought in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock had thought of all the possibilities and deductions that could possibly be made. Nothing fit... Why would the kidnapper take John? John had nothing to do with Mycroft at all. Unless the kidnapper had noticed Sherlock... 

\--------

John woke up in a chair. It was not a particularly nice chair, meddle and cold. When he tried to move he couldn’t, but he wasn’t tied down, John’s body wasn’t responding to his brain!  
“Mr. Watson, you are awake!” Said a voice. “Do you know what happened?” The voice was getting closer and more familiar. “Oh you can’t talk. Don’t worry it wares off. Mycroft is over there, he can’t talk either.” Said the voice, it was a girl’s voice. “They gave him another dose.” She paused, “I thought none of you were looking for me... where is Sherlock? Is he looking for me?”  
John knew who it was, he was able to force the words out. “Mmmmm... mmm... Molly.” It was Molly, why were they not told she was missing to? This was looking more and more like a planned message to Sherlock. 

“Molly is also missing? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”  
“Well,” Lestrade was having issues explaining to Sherlock. “We have other people on that case, we need you looking for your brother. We didn’t want you to get distracted.”  
“This is vital information, this changes everything!” Sherlock jumped off of his chair and pointed at the door. “Out!”  
“What?!” Lestrade inquired.  
“I need to go to my mind palace!”  
“Your what!?” Lestrade was now completely bamboozled, but his experiences with Sherlock taught him not to question. “Fine, what ever you want.” He walked slowly towards the door way, not making any subtle movements, as not to startle the otter.  
As soon as the door closed Sherlock was deep in his subconscious analyzing the facts. Molly had gone missing first, that was apparent. She had gone missing within the same day as Mycroft, because they found out about the kidnappings at the same time. If they found out about Molly first, then they would have told him right away... John, that was a tricky one. Two days ago... Who connects John, Mycroft, and Molly... the answer was himself. But who would want to hurt them, or him.  
Moriarty was dead. He was the only one who could pull one over on Sherlock, and in the end even he hadn't. Who then? Who?  
Just as he was thinking this the bell rang at the bottom of the stairs...


End file.
